


Sterek Lives

by LunaDoesIt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Unrelated chapters, au's, sterek drabble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDoesIt/pseuds/LunaDoesIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny pieces of Sterek pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. After the Nogistune

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this gifset: http://teenwolf.tumblr.com/post/76289676850

After the explosions had died away and Derek saw how Scott was picking up Kira, he crawled up to Stiles. He sat on his knees but hesitated to touch the unconcisous boy. Boy, yes. There was nothing left in his face, of the dark spirit. Nothing to indicate that there was any evil left in Stiles. Derek still heard a heartbeat so that was a good sign, right?

It had cost Derek a lot to admit Stiles might be the one that had turned into the Nogitsune. The hollow feeling that had lingered when he realized there might be a chance, slender defenseless Stiles would die. Maybe by his hand.

Fortunately Stiles was still alive and the Nogitsune had been defeated. Now all that was left was to pick op the pieces of what was left of Stiles. Would he still be ill? Or had that been a side effect of the dark spirit?

Derek shook Stiles softly. “Stiles?” Nothing. “Stiles come on, darn it. I do not want to punch you in the face.” He said, his tone more demanding.   
Still nothing. “Stiles!” He repeated.

Derek registered how Scott’s anxiousness overflowed his senses when he came up behind him. However Derek didn’t pay any attention to him, nor the others. 

"Stiles come on. You’ve saved me countless times. Wake up, please!" Derek’s voice got almost desperate.

There was no way he was going to lose Stiles. Even though Scott and him didn’t form a pack in the traditional sense of the word, he still felt a connection to every single one of them. And the connection to Stiles had been there for a few years now. Ever since the guy woke him up in Deatons office.

The silence around them seemed eerie after all the confusion and the madness of before. Derek could hear the police cruisers and ambulances aproaching with blaring sirens. He knew the Sherrif would be with them. Hoping his son would be ok.

Derek felt his beta form coming through, his wolf as desperate as he was. He pounded the ground next to Stiles head with his fists. “STILES” he roared.

And suddenly, just barely, Stiles eyelids moved. Then he opened them. 


	2. Waterfalls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Graduation nature calls.

Inspired by this pic: 

 

Derek sighed when he saw how Stiles waved at him, smiled and then sat right at the edge of the rock. So close to where the water dropped down around thirty feet, with the loud roar that was so typical for waterfalls. The fool.

How did he get here, again? Derek wondered. Right he promised Scott & Stiles a road trip this summer. But Scott passed out in their motel room, where Stiles was still bouncing with never relenting energy. “Come on dude” Stiles had said. “I read of a place where we can swim, nearby.” And since Derek had been the one driving all day in the humid heat, the idea of a swim had sounded enticing. 

Surprisingly there had only been a few people here, when they had arrived. They had left soon after and now Derek had been staring at a shirtless Stiles, swimming in the small, natural pool. He followed Stiles up here but now he hesitated. Stiles seemed so at ease with him, while he hadn’t been the nicest to the guy. 

Derek knew it was a rouse. He always checked on Stiles first. Always listened to what he had to say, even though it was sometimes hysterical.

 _Mate._  The word vibrated through him. The pull hadn’t let up since Peter had penetrated his neck with his mother nails. Among other things she had pointed out how protective he was of Stiles. How perfect Stiles was for him. However, he hadn’t reacted on that. He had left Stiles alone, almost avoiding him. Letting Stiles heal from the Nematon debacle. And Derek would never take away Stiles’ choice. If Stiles would ever come to love him, it would be because he wanted to. Not because of some wolf connection.

Though for him, Derek knew, there was no going back. Since that moment, everything seemed to push and pull at him to make it known. To make him take Stiles, to be his own. Derek never knew he was able to love like this. Not after everything with Paige and Kate.

The other wolves had some idea of it. Scott, Isaac, the twins. They sensed something, but never spoke about it. It would probably grose Scott out if he would seriously consider it. Derek snorted. Peter might have a bigger idea but he seemed contend to keep the secret as well. Probably because it served him better at the moment.

Derek sighed again and started wading through the water to where Stiles was perched. Stiles smiled at him when he got closer. “Decided to join the masses?” Derek rolled his eyes and decided to ignore that remark. There was no right way to answer that anyway.

Slowly Derek lowered himself in the water. Close, but not too close to Stiles. He let his leg hang just over the edge. He stared at the immense beauty of the forest and the waterfall before him. Deep down Derek felt the warm shimmer that he had come to associate with the mate thing and was caused by being so close to Stiles. Derek swallowed hard, pushing back against his wolf.Not today.

Then he leaned back on his hands and looked at Stiles. Stiles who had just pulled up his knees and wrapped his arms around them. Derek swallowed when images of those long limbs wrapped around his own torso flashed through his mind. Yes Stiles was eighteen now but still so young and untarnished, un spoiled.Well, not entirely. The darkness of the Nematon had pulled a big number on Stiles, but he was ok. He would be ok, Derek knew.

Derek shook his head, to clear it and asked: “So, decided where you are going to go next year?” 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found the pic here: http://oh-haroo.tumblr.com/post/74715144073/follow-me-for-more-vertical-nature-and-landscape


	3. Birthday Boy, Bothered Boyfriend and Bad Bandits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fifteen years into the future, the pack celebrates the birthday of Allison and Scott's son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my very first Fanfiction ever, I think. At least my very first Teen Wolf fanfiction. I've never posted this before, so bear with me. There is so much in this fic, that is not to my liking (building of sentences, use of certain words) however I love the idea of a happy future. A pack living together and loads of kids. And Sterek of course.   
> So here it is, just for your enjoyment. The first part is from the POV of a 14 yr old. The second part is devided between Stiles and Derek. I wrote this in between Season 3A and 3B. So... alas no Boyd and Erica, no Kira yet. (I'm not altering it, sorry), no dark Stiles and ignoring the loss of Alpha status of Derek.
> 
> Mostly I write Teen Wolf from the assumption of Mates. This fic doesnt.
> 
> As usual... I have no Beta so mistakes are mine.

 

 Robbie POV:

“Happy birthday, baby.” Mom put a big cake in front of me. Ok it wasn’t just big, it was huge. A three tiers, chocolate cake with caramel fudge; a mocha frosting. I smiled at my mother to thank her. Of course she’d made my favourite. It was my birthday after all. And in this family, where everyone was a big eater, a birthday cake had to be this massive.

“Stop calling him baby, Allison. The kid is fourteen now.” My mother leaned into my father. “I know... I know. He won’t be my little baby for forever. But still....”

I smiled at my mother in thanks and then I blew out my candles. I was a little too old for candles but mom had insisted on it. I indulged her, because I knew it would bring the complete family inside of this room. And that hadn’t happened for a few days.

I stared around the table looking at all these happy faces. My mom, my dad and my little sister Lorna. And all of my uncles, well... not really uncles but the name fit as well as any other.

 Hah... our household was the weirdest ever. Though literally it wasn’t one house but it _was_ one family. A big bad furry bunch. We’re all so close.

 

 To my left Uncle Isaac was exchanging punches with Uncle Jackson. Uncle Isaac was my dad’s best friend and lived in a tiny house next to ours. He’d had various girlfriends, through the years. But none had stayed. Dad always said that it was probably because Uncle Isaac had a hard time trusting people. Uncle Isaacs’s father hadn’t been really great to him.

 Uncle Jackson had lived in Great-Brittain for five years before returning to Beacon Hill. He’d moved in with the pack fairly quickly. He and Lydia had been in a on and off relationship since then. 

 

 

Uncle Danny was standing next to them. Uncle Ethan had his arm wrapped around Uncle Danny’s torso. They lived in the upstairs loft of the main house, together. Every now and then Uncle Aidan would join them. Mom often joked she never wanted to know what was going on up there. When I was younger I hadn’t understood why she would say it with such a snicker. Now I agreed with her. No need to linger on that couple.

 

Aunt Fay and her husband Jerome were widely smiling at me. They were an adoption into our family. They had shown up with their two girls one day. It took my Dad a lot of convincing to the others and eventually it took three years, but then they had really become part of the pack.

 

         Uncle Peter had married a petit woman named Aurelia two years ago and had adopted a little Korean girl. Peter and Aurelia didn’t live as close to us as the rest of our pack. They lived on the other side of the forest. Uncle Peter and Uncle Derek didn’t get along as well as mom would like.

         Then my eyes settled on Uncle Derek. The man himself. The Alpha of our wolf pack. Uncle Derek with his dark features, sitting a little to the side. He still didn’t engage in these little fun things as much as we all would like. The duty he felt resting on his shoulders and his own past prevented him from doing that. He was our leader, our trainer and in a way the father of the pack.

        

         To an outsider this group of people must seem odd. I knew we’d been the subject of loads of gossip in Beacon Hills. However I didn’t mind. Being part of a pack of werewolves meant not much privacy but it also meant the sense of belonging. Someone to have your back at all times!

Even though the way everyone was positioned around the huge table, the way everyone was touching another, would appear weird to an outsider. The nuzzling often did that to people.

 

         Mom had cut the cake while I was staring around the table. Everyone was eating now. I was bouncing on my chair, eating as quickly as I could. My fight training usually started right after school, but mom had insisted (she was good at that) to do this cake thing first.

        

         Suddenly the door burst open and the last person of our family strolled in. The nonchalance in his stance radiating out of him. “Hi everyone. Sorry I’m late. Did you get my text, Scott?” My Dad nodded. “That’s why we started without you.”

         Uncle Derek was still in his chair. Not a muscle had changed position. But I could read his eyes. He’d been worried about Uncle Stiles.

I’d been part of this pack since my birth. Hugging and nuzzling around these guys. Being handed from one pair of arms to the other. My Mom and Dad were of course the closest to me, but I’d had a deep sense of respect and awe for Uncle Derek. I could not remember a time he hadn’t looked out for us.

And since I was always looking at what he would do or decide I knew him pretty well. And his eyes now said: ‘You should have called. Me.’

I grinned. Uncle Stiles wasn’t one to do that. His ADD made his head one blur of thoughts. I was surprised he’d even thought to text my Dad.

 

Uncle Stiles walked up to Uncle Derek, winking at me, and then staring down at Derek. “Hey you.” His hand rested on our leaders shoulder for a second. Then he walked up to me and handed me a wrapped box.

“Here’s our birthday gift Robbie. Don’t worry Allison. I talked to Scott about this. But since he isn’t all wolfed out yet, it would be good for him to have a little more protection on him.” A flash of anxiety crossed Stiles face. “Especially with our new neighbours.”

I did my best not to rip the package open, not pondering on which new neighbours Stiles was referring to.

The package contained two knives with rings on the handle. Kunai daggers. Just like my moms. I was awed, because this must have cost quite a bit. Not only money but also, emotionally. Letting go the fact that a young guy like myself needed knives like that for protection.

 

If Uncle Derek was the Dad of the pack then for all intents and purposes Uncle Stiles was the mom. But don’t think he is the feminine of the bunch. (I mostly thought of Danny in that way) No, Stiles was the one who’d been training me. I learned most martial arts moves I knew, from him. And no one was as good with a bat as he was.

From now on, my mother would probably train with me more often. Teaching me the details of fighting with a bow and with this knife. But the basics I had learned from Uncle Stiles.

 

Any struggles within the pack were discussed with Stiles before we bothered Uncle Derek with it. Not that Derek couldn’t handle it, but he was still a tough person to handle. Though Dad had mentioned that Derek was a whole lot better since Stiles had moved in with him.

My Dad and Stiles used to be best friends. They still were very good friends. One couldn’t be in this pack and be enemies. But something was broken between them. Something nobody had been able to fix. And something they didn’t seem to be wanting to fix.

 

After the whole Kodak moment I went outside, practising with the wolves in the pack. Later this week I would have my friends over but for now I was happy being surrounded by my family.

 

 

Stiles POV:

 

“You’re mad at me aren’t you?” No response. “After all these years, you still haven’t learned that I sometimes forget to call.” I walked up to Derek wrapping my arms around his waist.

         He didn’t turn around but I could feel his muscles relax beneath my hands. “I’m sorry, handsome.” I whispered in his ears. I touched his neck briefly with my nose, before I let my tongue glide over his shoulder. Moving his shirt out of my way a little by tugging it.

         Derek gasped and turned around pushing me backwards. “And you should’ve learned by now that I worry. I’ve lost too much I...” Derek stopped talking when he had pushed me up against the wall. I ached to say something smart and humorous. But I bit my tongue and stared at his face, his eyes closed. _Please say it._ I begged silently.

         I knew I could get off, almost solely on those words. The way he usually grunted them to me, just before he came. Heck, thinking about that made my legs wobble a little. I needed him to need me.

         But Derek stayed silent, slowly resting his forehead against mine.

 

         I love Derek. I have loved him since the moment I kept him afloat in a pool for hours. Even though I had no clue back then, because Lydia had been my main focus. When I finally figured it out it took me four years to convince Derek that it was ok, to love someone again.

And I understand why he worries. But sometimes I am so done with his dark and brooding self. Often second guessing me, while mostly coming from the need for me to be safe, today I was done.

         I felt myself getting angry.

        

         “Come on, Derek. You know I am careful, you know I take every precaution necessary. Especially with those new shape-shifters in town. Cut me some slack! I’m not dumb, you know.”

         Derek’s eyes flashed red, his answer almost a growl. “I never said you were dumb.”

         I sighed, aggravated. “DO NOT; flash your Alpha eyes at me. You promised, remember! I am not one of your Betas. And besides, my intelligence is not the point of discussion here.”

         Derek turned to window. “No you are right, your ability to communicate is!”

         I rolled my eyes. “Communication? Seriously, we are talking about communication? You with your constant constipated looks, the ones where I am just expected to know what you mean?”

         “Fine, I’m bad at showing what I feel, but you know what I feel. And why can you text Scott, but not me?” Derek said, a dark edge to his tone.

         “For one because I wanted to be quick and secondly I assumed Scott would tell you. And furthermore, I might be a spark but I do NOT magically know how and what you feel Derek. I need you to tell me once in a while.” I answered Derek, trying to keep calm.

         “I understand you, Derek. I know that you lost everything once, I understand your need to keep me safe. But I am right here. I’m always here. I’m invested in this pack, in this life, in our relationship. Just as much as you are. I love you, Der. But this is about trust, not about my fleeting mind that forgot to text you.” I had started yelling, even though I’d wanted to stay calm.

         I saw Derek shoulders shudder; it was just a little tremor. However it could either mean that he was silently crying because he understood what I was trying to tell him, or he was too stubborn to see it right now and I was about to get a taste of his Alpha anger again. I backed up a little towards the door.

 

         Derek turned around, and apparently it was the latter. He was growling livid. His wounded soul not accepting critique, today. I held my hands out, in an open gesture; a last attempt to connect to Derek. “Der, please, I can’t do this anymore. I need you.”

         Derek didn’t even seem to hear me and approached me, like I was prey. “DO NOT TALK TO ME, LIKE THAT!” He roared, referring to my yelling. “You know I care about you. Stiles. But is it so hard to just let me know where you are?” Derek was fuming now.

         I saw it coming; Derek grabbed a chair smashing it. Normally I would help him pick up the pieces, but my throat was constricted and I could hardly breathe. So I did what my body told me, I ran out.

 

         As I ran down the stairs I heard a pained “NOOOO” coming from our room. I couldn’t be bothered. Derek had promised me never to use his Alpha powers against me. And even though he didn’t touch me, he had definitely scared me. Even after ten years together he’d never done this.

         And over what? A text message. Pfffft. I was so pissed off at Derek right now. I was the one who had even a remote right to be angry. To yell. Derek should really be done by now with his whole ‘I’m always pissed off’ attitude.

         It had started raining, but I felt like taking a walk. When I got back I would cuddle up to Derek. I was planning on that. Maybe have some, make-up sex. But for now I needed to cool off and so did my better half! 

 

 

 

Derek POV:

 

         I woke up with a start. For half a second I stared at the dark. Still night, around four, rain stopped. The things I sensed collided with just one thought: Stiles!

Every single fibre in my being screamed at me that he was in pain somewhere. I wolfed out and was running downstairs before I noticed the biggest part of my pack already there. They’d felt it too. Sniffing air around me anxiously.

I forced the wolf in me to calm down. “He’s... He’s not here. He left.”

 

         Allison appeared, hair in disarray but bow ready. “Why would he leave in the middle of the night? He knows better than that? That shape-shifter François, is dangerous and roaming around all the time.”

         I huffed and the wolf in me struggled for prime function. “We had a fight.”

         They knew it was bad. They obviously had heard the fight, however if Stiles would have left, that meant that I hadn’t been able to make it up.    Scott signalled me and took off with Isaac and Jackson. Perimeter left. Aiden wasn’t here so Fay joined Danny and Ethan in their run for perimeter right. Allison, got on her bike and rode off. She would circle around. Jerome taking care of the children, since he was the only human in our Pack, besides Stiles and Allison.

         Robbie stared at me, his longing eye told me he wanted to come. I shook my head. “Not today, Robbie.” I let my hand rest on his shoulder. “Help Jerome with the little ones! As soon as you can shift and can control it, you can come!” Without argument, Robbie nodded and turned towards the kitchen.

         Peter was late as usual but he walked up to the house only a few minutes after Allison had left. I nodded to him. He touched my shoulder sensing my anger and anxiety. _Stiles is going to be ok._

 

After ten minutes I heard the howl. The howl that meant they had found something. I closed my eyes for a moment. Scott? Yes it was Scott. I tried to figure out his feelings as I ran towards his location.

As I broke through the underbrush and entered the scene I was stunned. Isaac was crouched in defence over Stiles, his right hand lifted in anger. I could sense that Stiles was unconscious. Scott and Jackson were fighting with two strange wolves.

I signalled Peter to round up the others. I wanted to take a closer look at Stiles, my heart being torn apart. He lay so still in the dying leaves, it physically hurt me. However I was the Alpha. I would never abandon my pack. I ran and attacked the wolf that was fighting Scott.

 

Ten minutes later the two wolves were dead and I was finally able to  go to Stiles. I slowly sank to my knees next to him. I howled out. Isaac was next to him to trying to stop the worst wounds from bleeding. “Come on.” he urged. “Pick him up. Get him to a hospital.” Allison appeared next to me and added: “And if it isn’t too much to ask, work your wolf thing on him while you get there.” I wrapped my arms around him and started running. When we reached my car I placed him in the seat.

I floored the car. Speeding like a mad man. My senses were on top of it so I could easily avoid anything headed my way. Trees, cars anything.

But the sound of a police alarm behind me did startle me. Shit. Please let it not be his Dad. Not his Dad. Not his Dad. I repeated. Meanwhile easing up a little on the gas pedal and containing the wolf inside me.

 

The police car drove up next to me and of course it was Stiles his father. I’d reached a good understanding with the man. He was fun to hang around. We’d even grabbed a few beers. But having his son badly hurt in my car, even though his son was an adult now, wouldn’t be the best moment.

The sheriff put the car in front of mine so I was forced to stop. My heart beat frantically; I needed to get Stiles to the hospital. I glanced at him next to me and my heart literally skipped a beat at how pale he looked. I reached over, took his hand in mine concentrating on taking his pain away. The veins in my arm turned black pretty fast. It burned more than it should have, had it been a normal wound.

Wolfsbane? Why did Stiles have Wolfsbane in his system? And why hadn’t I smelled it before? The nod on my window broke my concentration. I rolled down my window.

I saw the flashes of emotion run across the Sheriffs face. He’d probably wanted to yell at me but then his eyes caught sight of his bleeding son, my black veins and he scowled. “No!” He muttered. He was already retreating. “Just follow me. I’ll make sure they’re ready at the hospital.” He yelled, running to his car.

 

By the time we reached the hospital I felt nauseated. I would lose consciousness in a few minutes. I concentrated on getting Stiles to safety. Suddenly I felt a tug on my arm. “DON’T” Stiles croaked out. “François, he cut me with something. I’ve got... it’s...”

I smiled at him, shutting down the car. “I know its Wolfsbane. Too late, it’s already in my system.” I saw the nurses and Stiles father running to the car. “But it’s ok. Don’t worry about it. Just rest.” I touched his face with my left hand for a second before he lost consciousness again and the door was ripped open by some of the nurses, holing Stiles out of my car.

I sighed deeply. I wanted to sleep. The pain was too much. I felt Stiles his hand being ripped from mine. The loss of touch, hurt. It hurt even more then the Wolfsbane in my bloodstream.

The Sheriff appeared on my side of the car, all of a sudden. “Come on son. You need to get out too. Are you hurt?” I nodded but couldn’t wrap my mind around the right words.

“It’s a supernatural thing, isn’t it?” The Sheriff eyed me carefully and I nodded again. The Sheriff looked around him and got closer to me. “Can I do anything?” I didn’t respond. I couldn’t. Scott would take care of this. Later. Please... Sleep.

 

 

Stiles POV:

 

“Derek.” My first conscious thought was of him. I couldn’t think of anything else. My love. Derek. I hurt him. Not on purpose, well the Wolfsbane wasn’t intended. That happened because of the fight. The last thing I remembered before flunking out, was seeing Derek holding my hand, half dead himself.

I pried my eyes open. The first thing I noticed was Robbie sleeping uncomfortable in a chair. “Scott tried making him go home, but he wouldn’t. He didn’t want to leave you alone.” My father’s voice came.

“Dad?” I croaked. “Right here son.” My father approached the bed. “You have a broken arm that has to stay in a sling for a few weeks, obviously. A slight concussion and various cuts. But other than that, you’re ok.”

“How long have I been out?” I asked. “Only two days, Stiles.” I swallowed. “Where’s Derek?” My father’s features darkened. “At Deaton’s. Scott took him there. He’s fighting whatever poison is in his system.” I accepted the bottle of water my father gave to me. “I texted Scott, but he hasn’t responded yet.”

Was that something like irony right there? I wondered.

I closed my eyes for a few moments, and then I struggled to sit up straight. Robbie woke up from the noise coming from the heart monitor. It had flat lined because I had disconnected the cable.

“I’m going.” I told my father. He nodded and together with Robbie they helped me get dressed and got my clothes together.

 

When we arrived at the veterinary clinic Isaac and Peter were outside. “He’s not doing so great.” Peter whispered before I could get a word out, his arms giving me a hug. Even though he tried to avoid my arm.

Peter’s eyes betraying his anxiety. Even though he normally feigned nonchalance about the way he cared about the pack, or Derek. However he was really worried right now.

Isaac smiled at me. Somehow we still didn’t get along the way we probably should but he seemed happy to see me alive and healthy anyway. “Come on, I’ll take you inside.”

 

A pale Derek was not something I was ready to find. He was unconscious, lying shirtless, stiff and cold on the metal treatment table.  “Why isn’t he healing?” I asked Deaton as I grabbed Derek’s hand. “He isn’t fighting it.” Deaton told me. “What do you mean he isn’t fighting it?” I demanded. “He is letting himself be sick?”

“Yes he is.”

 

Deaton’s confirmation worried me. Why was Derek letting himself be sick? My father had dragged a stool to me and put me down on it. I smiled in thanks and then turned to Derek again.

I tightened my hand on Derek’s as I bowed down and let my head rest against his, just like he had a few days ago.

“Derek, babe. Please wake up. I’m right here.” I closed my eyes, as if I could concentrate more like that. I tried to pull at my spark, to believe. “Derek, I know you are in there. I love you. Please heal and come back to me.”

It was quiet for a few minutes. I didn’t think Derek responded but it felt like his skin was a tad bit warmer than before.

“Der? I’m literally begging you right now. I don’t know why you are doing this. I’m sorry I yelled at you. Please! Wake up!”

 

It was silent for a few more minutes before I felt Derek respond. I felt his arms twitch and he really seemed warmer now. “You shouldn’t be the one apologizing.” He said as he opened his eyes.

I gazed happily at him as I felt that I could breathe again. “There you are.” I whispered. The look on Derek’s face held so many emotions I felt consumed by them. He reached out and touched my broken arm. “I’m sorry.” He muttered. “I’m sorry for hurting you.”

I shook my head. “You didn’t hurt me. The wolves...”

“No. I did.” Derek interrupted. “You wouldn’t have been out there in the first place if we hadn’t fought. I’m sorry for fighting, for scaring you, for not getting there in time. I just thought I’d give you space. I thought...”

Derek turned his head away from me before he sat up.

“You thought what?” I wondered. “You thought I would leave? Indefinitely?”

 

Derek’s silence confirmed my suspicions. “Oh my goodness. That’s it isn’t it. You really thought I would leave you over this?”

“It’s not like I didn’t deserve it.”

“Bloody hell, Derek. NO! No you don’t!” I said to him. My voice a little harsh. “Nor you or I deserve a break up like that. Come on... I would... no let’s rephrase that: I will never leave you. You could definitely be more expressive with your words and maybe I just have to be a little less chaotic. But never for a minute think I will go and leave you. I love you. Assbutt.”

Derek sighed relieved and pulled me to him with a snicker. “It’s typically you to throw a pop culture reference at me. Derek rested his head on my shoulder and nuzzled my neck.

         If possible he crept even closer as he whispered: “I love you Stiles! I love you so much!

 

Robbie POV:

 

         The soccer game in front of the house had been a great idea. After two movies and some gaming it felt great to be outside. My friends had joined me in my birthday celebration and after a week of worry for Uncle Derek and Stiles we as a pack all reveled in being healthy and happy again.

         I stared at my family for a moment. My sister making flower crowns with Fay and her kids. Stiles, eager to join the game; Derek, with a smile, holding Stiles back because of his still broken arm.

         The betas careful not to wolf out but enthousiastically joining in the game.

         Yes, this is happiness. This is home.


	4. Vivere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek remembers. Derek has three! sisters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Teen Wolf AU inspired by this post http://lunadoesitagain.tumblr.com/post/87946480223/eeames-hale-siblings-au-dereks-three (but not actually these gifs. I might get there though). I just loved the idea of Derek heaving three sisters. 
> 
> So my headcanon for this is that Laura and Nina are older than Derek. At the time of this chapter maybe 16 and 14. Cora is younger than Derek. The Hale fire will/did happen but Derek and his three sisters survived. And Derek is broody by nature.
> 
> There isn't much Sterek in this chapter but again, I'm pretty sure I will get there. 
> 
> I took the title from the song by Andrea Bocelli and Laura Pausini. As far as I know it means Dare to live, which I thought was appropriate for Derek.
> 
> Unbeta-ed because I don't have a beta. So please forgive my mistakes!

Eleven year old Derek had just heard his mother had given birth to a little brother. And even though he was happy he had a brother, Fynn was only human. Derek was certaom he and his three sisters would be fine in any fight or agains a lot of sicknesses. However Derek knew that before Laura there had also been a human brother. Andrew had only lived for one week and since Derek was a brooding kid, he naturally worried about Fynn. Besides the lesson his mother had wanted to teach him, by telling Derek about Andrew was that humans are fragile. And the were's were supposed to protect the humans. 

His father came to stand behind him where Derek was perched on the balustrade of the porch. “Want to talk about what you are worrying about, son?” Derek shrugged but than he felt his fathers heavy hand resting on his left shoulder. “It's ok. You're concerned about Fynn, right?” Derek nodded. “It's just because Andrew died so quickly and he was also a human and a boy so...” he explained.

David nodded in understanding. “Yes. Yes he was. I'm a little afraid as well, Derek. But don't forget, we are happy with the four kids we have. You and your sisters are every bit as special as Andrew was and Fynn is.” 

Derek snickered. “Well, it was time we got some testosteron reinforcement in this house. After Poppa died it's been weird.” His father smiled. “Yeah it was about time. You get bossed around a lot do you?” Derek huffed. “It's like I have four moms. Laura and Nina keep telling me what to do. And Cora is always giving me these judging looks if I don't listen to them. And on top of that she won't let me help her when someone picks on her in school, even if she's five years younger than I am.”

Laura picked that exact moment to roll outside. “There you two are. Dad, Mom is asking for that special tea and somehow we've run out, go get it. And Derek, you are on laundry duty for the next week. Nina and I are helping Mom with the baby so you have to do it. There is enough for two turns, so get it going.”

Before Derek could protest Laura had turned around and disappeared inside. Derek looked up at his Dad who rolled his eyes but smiled. “Women. Maybe you should stay away from them, Derek. Can't get into trouble if you don't have one.” They both laughed out loud as they followed Laura inside.

$$$$$$$$

Derek woke up with a start and opened his eyes, the memory etched in his mind. For a moment his heart clenched at the reminder of his father. Then he moved his head to the side looking at the gorgeous human laying beside him. Stiles. The pain at the memory subsided and the love he felt for Stiles flooded his senses.  
If his father had only known Stiles, he would laugh at how much Derek still got into trouble. Even if he had stayed away from women.


End file.
